Rizevim Livan Lucifer
Summary Rizevim Livan Lucifer was the son of the original Lucifer and Lilith, the mother of all devils, being the existence recorded in the Bible as Lilin. He was the leader of Qlippoth and one of the three initial Super Devils, along with Ajuka and Sirzechs. He assumed leadership of the terrorist organization after finding out about the other universe ExE, releasing 666 from its sealed state in order to make it defeat Great Red and open the gate to the other universe. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Lilin, "Existence of Artifact Invalidation" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: At least a few thousand years old Classification: Devil, Super Devil, Pure-blooded devil, Leader of Qlippoth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Flight, Binding, Longevity, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Illusion Creation, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Healing with Phoenix Tears, Regeneration (High-Low, can reattach limbs with magic and Phoenix Tears), Creation (Devils can create things out of thin air depending on their imagination), Resurrection (Can revive beings as long as their souls remain with the Holy Grail), Power Nullification (Can cancel any Sacred Gear ability upon contact), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Limited Madness Manipulation (Type 3, the Holy Relics can take away the sanity of those who have faith in God if they stare at them), Transmutation (Turned some vampires into mass produced Evil Dragons with the Holy Grail, although this seems to require preparation), Biological Manipulation (Modified Trihexa's body to grant it the ability to give birth to fake Red Dragon Emperors with the Holy Grail), Information Analysis (The Holy Grail allowed Qlippoth to gain information about Ddraig's soul and the Boosted Gear from merely a fraction of Issei's flesh), Spatial Manipulation (Capable of tearing through space to create a "dimensional gap". Can affect space to store items into another dimension and retrieve them), Clairvoyance (The Holy Grail allowed Qlippoth to see and locate Trihexa in its sealed state at the "end of the world", which no one else could, aside from the God of the Bible), can eliminate the weaknesses of beings with the Holy Grail, Resistance to Time Stop (Adult Gasper stated that Super Devils can move in his time stopped world), and Memory Manipulation (Devils retained their memories of Raynare after she wiped the memories of everyone who knew about her human disguise) Attack Potency: At least Island level (As a Super Devil, he is far stronger than the likes of Serafall Leviathan. Superior to Sairaorg, who deflected an attack that destroyed several islands) Speed: FTL (Far superior to Satan-class beings and could casually blitz Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Far stronger than Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) Striking Strength: At least Island Class (Far stronger than Maou-class individuals such as Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) Durability: At least Island level (Superior to Maou-class individuals) Stamina: Extremely high (Was completely nonchalant after his arm was taken off, and could endure heavy injuries) Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Phoenix Tears:' A small bottle containing the tears of the members of the House of Phenex. These tears can be used to heal both minor and serious injuries and can additionally be utilized to reattach lost limbs. *'Optional Equipment:' **'Sephiroth Graal:' Also known as the Holy Grail, it is one of the eighteen Longinus and three Holy Relics. It allows the user to come into contact with the principle of life, forcing them to grasp the process of how life and the soul are created, taking in the mind and concept of the living and the dead in the process. It allows Rizevim to resurrect beings as long as their souls remain, and eliminate their weaknesses. As one of the Holy Relics, it can rob people of faith of their sanity if they gaze at it. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Rizevim's true horror is his mastery in manipulating people, being able to manipulate the whole Tepes Faction of the vampires which lead to their death and even managing to revive Trihexa while being heavily outnumbered by the allied forces who even included some of the strongest beings. Weaknesses: Holy / light based abilities and weaponry. His Sacred Gear Canceller is unable to nullify the infinite/infinity. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sacred Gear Canceller:' Rizevim's unique ability. It allows him to effortlessly nullify Sacred Gears - items, tools, relics, artifacts, and treasures - and powers enhanced by Sacred Gears with a mere touch, with Sacred Gear based abilities simply vanishing on contact with him. Note: Rizevim cannot be used in versus debates due to the fact that the applications of his Sacred Gear Canceller in crossover fights are mostly unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Creation Users Category:Element Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Biology Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 6